Life's never tasted better
by FuNky PuNk
Summary: In a world of sex, drugs Rock'n'Roll, Ginny fits right in perfectly, with a little help from SOMEBODY
1. Default Chapter

Ho Ho Ho and a bottle of rum!!!

Favourite word 2day is 3-D!! YAY!!

Ok on with the story!

This story is kinda like a little thing that happened to me, it may seem totally stupid, but I don't care!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Anyway…

Name: FuNky ~*~ PuNk

Story: Life never tasted better!

Chapter 1 – The Predicament

I hate her, she's an evil little bitch…I don't know why I was her friend in the first place. Ginny Weasley is a high class whore! 

A lump welled up in Ginny's throat and wetness rushed to her eyes, causing her to gulp and a droplet of anger and sorrow fall from her eyes. _Why are they saying this? _She thought to herself. Reading the note again there was no mistake it belonged to her close friend Marees Hickleback, but why would Marees say such a thing? 

Ginny was sitting on her own in her dormitory. Marees was in the other room, as there are only four people per room. But Ginny couldn't bring herself to go and talk to Marees, it was unnerving and surreal. _This isn't happening!_ Slowly Ginny turned the piece of parchment over, written on the other side was:

_I know what you mean, not only is Ginny the poorest, cheapest person in the world, but she stinks _and_ is a top class bitch!!_

_From Lucianda_

_X_

Now Lucianda had started! Ginny couldn't control it anymore, she held her head in her hands and cried. She didn't just cry for all the times someone had been horrible to her, nor did she cry for the times she tried to keep it in, or for the fact that now she was left with no one. Ginny just cried. 

There was a distant creak of a door being opened and shut and light footsteps coming towards Ginny. They hesitated then the hangings around Ginny's bed were flung open. Damera stood looking at her, a slightly puzzled look on her face.

"Why you crying Gin?" Damera asked.

Ginny flung the note under Damera's nose, she scanned the parchment quickly and her face dropped, the smile that had been there was replaced with a frown.

"How did you get this?" she asked gravely.

"It fell out of Marees's pocket,"

"So you _read_ it instead of giving it back?" Damera cried patronisingly.

"I saw my name," Ginny spat. Damera sighed, "Why don't they like me?"

"…Remember you wrote in a diary how Marees took me away from you? Well she's pissed off that you're calling her a best friend stealer," 

Ginny and Damera had been best friends all through 1st year, then Marees and Damera had hooked up and…

"But I wasn't saying that, I was saying about _our_ fight, now I've just caused another one. And what's wrong with Lucianda?"

"That bitch just follows where ever Marees goes," Damera said unimpressed, "I got to go…bye!" With that Damera walked off into Marees's room.

Ginny hung her head, for a while she seemed unable to believe what was going on. Slowly her eyes began to close and her whole body began to drift asleep. 

When Ginny woke up a whole new world welcomed her, one where she wasn't sure she'd be able to come back from.

Hope you like the beginning. It's a bit crap, but I promise it will get better. I'm not sure if it'll be a D/G story, not just yet anyway.


	2. chapter 2

LOL!!! 

(*He doesn't love you, I can tell by his charms*) (Justin Timberlake!)

**Author: **FuNky *~* PuNk

**Title: **Life's never felt better

**Chapter: **2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aggie, are you my best friend?" Ginny looked hesitantly up at her friend Aggie, the only true friend that had stood by her through her ordeal. Aggie reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

"Of course I am, Ginny. I'll always be your best friend," Aggie grinned.

"That's what Damera said," Ginny sighed.

"I'm not like Damera. I'm not like ***_Any*_**of 'The Girls'!" Aggie laughed. 

"Cool. Where's Namina?" Ginny asked. 

"Oh around, come on!" Aggie slipped an arm through the crook of Ginny's arm, and they walked off together.

Namina smiled mysteriously, "you seriously mean it?" 

"Hell yes!" Aggie cried.

"What you talking about?" Ginny had just returned from the bathroom and Aggie and Namina were sitting by the Lake talking privately. Namina looked up.

"Oh, nothing," she giggled.

"No really. Come on guys, what were you chatting about?" Ginny asked anxiously.

Aggie and Namina looked up at Ginny, then they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" Ginny cried.

"Nothing…" cried Aggie bursting out laughing, Namina begun laughing too.

Ginny sighed and flounced off. 

"What's wrong…Ginny is it?" Jamila was walking towards her.

"Nothing." Ginny said angrily.

Jamila was a friend of Namina, and she had a certain air about her that made you wanna say. 'Will you be my best friend?' but Ginny just smiled. 

"So…are you and Damien still going out?" Ginny asked, searching for small talk.

"NO! He's going with Tera. I don't know what I saw in him," Jamila laughed. 

"So…" Ginny smiled slightly. Just then Azabella came running over and embracing Jamila began walking off with her. Jamila pulled back.

"Hang on. I just gotta…umm…see you around," Jamila smiled.

"I guess," Ginny said, her heart dropping. 

"Azabella! Say 'hi' to Ginny," Jamila said hitting her lightly on the arm, "best friends, you know what they're like," she laughed. Ginny remained emotionless.

"No actually. I don't," Ginny turned on her heel and stormed towards the castle.

"Hi! Bye!" She heard Azabella call from behind her, "she's the weird one, innit?" Azabella remarked crudely. Jamila laughed and set off towards Aggie and Namina.

Ginny sniffed harder and quickened her pace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LATER THAT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Ginny, where did you disappear off to?" Aggie had come into Ginny's dormitory.

"I'm fine!" Ginny said shriller than usual, she turned the page of her '*_Witches Weekly Magazine*_'

"Just as long as you're sure. I'm going off to find Namina. Are you coming?" Aggie asked, already at the door.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to ruin the perfect friendship between you two,"

"Fine," Aggie said sharply, "suit yourself,"

With that Aggie walked out of the room.

**_*It wasn't like Jamila was my best friend. She seems to have a nice personality. And Aggie has Namina…I hate EVERYONE!_**_ *_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamila flung herself down on a chair next to Ginny. She scowled.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Azabella. Stupid bitch…she just…ARGH!" Jamila flung her hands in the air.

"What's happened?" Ginny asked, handing Jamila a slice of toast.

"She blanked me, then said I was a stupid bitch…ARGH!" Jamila stabbed a butter knife into the toast, causing a nearby owl hoot with anger.

"Never mind…" Ginny said handing Jamila another slice of toast.

"Never mind? Never mind? I've just lost a best friend and you're saying never mind?"

"Well…-I-…um…see I just…-" Ginny stuttered.

"I was joking. I don't care. Now I've realised what a crap friend she was, hey you wanna get some ice cream?" Jamila smile mischievously. That was when Ginny realised she was making friends with someone totally the opposite to her normal group. 

And whether things would ever be the same…that was a totally different story.


End file.
